1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to covers for laptop computers and, more particularly, to an appearance enhancement cover for laptop computers and method of applying same which includes a decorative decal or sticker for application to the top surface of the lid of a laptop computer and a centering device to permit the decal or sticker to be centered on the laptop lid in a quick and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laptop computers have become an integral part of our everyday lives, with computers being used by students, business people and many other individuals. The vast majority of laptop computers are of the same general design including a base section which includes the keyboard, motherboard and other computer peripherals, and a lid section hingedly attached to the base which includes the computer screen. The cases of the laptop computers are generally a uniform gray or black color which tends to make the laptop computers visually indistinguishable from one another. There is therefore a need for a relatively simple device and method by which a laptop computer may be personalized or may be used to exhibit a company logo or the like.
Often times, when an individual is using the laptop computer, the top surface of the laptop computer lid is facing away from the person and thus is viewed by people sitting adjacent to and across from the individual using the laptop computer. This lid surface is an ideal location for the display of a personalized design or company logo or the like as the design or logo will be viewed by other persons. Furthermore, the inclusion of such an identifying design or logo will help to individualize the laptop computer and thus ensure that a case of mistaken identity regarding the laptop computer will not occur, besides making the computer more attractive to other persons. There is therefore a need for an easily applied decal or sticker which will personalize the lid of the laptop computer.
One of the major problems found in the application of such a decal or sticker to the laptop computer lid is the centering of the laptop lid decal on the laptop lid. It is very difficult to properly center and align a large decal or sticker on the laptop lid without an additional centering device or method. There is therefore a need for a centering and aligning device and method for use with the application of the decal or sticker to a laptop computer lid which is simple and effective in use.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an appearance enhancement cover for laptop computers and a method of applying the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an appearance enhancement cover which may be quickly and easily applied and removed from the laptop computer lid without damaging the laptop computer lid surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for applying an appearance enhancement decal or sticker to a laptop computer lid which will properly center and align the decal on the laptop computer lid in a quick and efficient manner.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an appearance enhancement cover for laptop computers and method of applying the same which is simple and efficient in use and cost-effective and durable in manufacture.
The present invention provides a laptop computer appearance enhancement device for enhancing the appearance of a laptop computer lid which includes at least one generally planar appearance enhancement applique having a generally flat lower surface and adhesive such as glue or the like applicable to one of the lower surface of the applique and a laptop computer lid for removably securing the applique to a laptop computer lid. A centering and aligning device having a generally planar top wall and at least one downwardly depending side wall mounted on the top wall adjacent an edge thereof further includes an applique application opening formed in the top wall of the centering and aligning device, the opening having dimensions approximately equal to the size of the applique. The centering and aligning device is operative to fit onto and over a laptop computer lid with the top wall adjacent thereto and the at least one side wall adjacent to and in contact with a side of a laptop computer such that the applique application opening of the centering and aligning device is positioned to align the appearance enhancement applique on a laptop computer lid.
The present invention also contemplates a method of applying an appearance enhancement applique to the lid of a laptop computer which includes the steps of providing at least one generally planar appearance enhancement applique having a generally flat lower surface and a centering and aligning device having a generally planar top wall and at least one downwardly depending side wall mounted on the top wall adjacent an edge thereof, the centering and aligning device further including an applique application opening formed in the top wall of the centering and aligning device, the opening having dimensions approximately equal to the size of the at least one applique. The centering and aligning device is then positioned on a laptop computer lid with the top wall of the centering and aligning device generally parallel and in contact with the laptop computer lid and the at least one side wall is adjacent to and contacting a side of a laptop computer such that the applique application opening is positioned over and above the laptop computer lid in the desired applique application location. The at least one applique is then placed in the applique application opening on a laptop computer lid such that the at least one applique is contacting a laptop computer lid and the adhesive means releasably adheres the at least one applique on a laptop computer lid thereby enhancing the appearance of the laptop computer.
It is thus seen that the present invention provides a substantial improvement over those inventions found in the prior art. For example, until now it was impractical to apply large stickers and decals to the lid of the laptop as it was nearly impossible to properly center the decal on the lid, and therefore persons desiring to personalize their laptop computers were limited in what could be applied. Furthermore, as the present invention is relatively simple in practice, virtually anyone will be able to personalize their laptop computer in a rapid and efficient manner, and one could change the decal or sticker according to their whim without requiring major effort. Finally, because the centering and aligning device quickly, accurately and easily fits over the laptop computer lid, the applique can be applied to the lid in a short amount of time, which is valuable for all users of the invention, particularly business users. The present invention thus provides a substantial improvement over the prior art.